memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
George Takei
Nombre Completo: George Hosato Takei Biografía: Nació el 20 de abril de 1937 en Los Angeles, California (Estados Unidos). Durante su infancia, la Segunda Guerra Mundial provocó que él y su familia viviera en campos de internación que el gobierno creó para los 120.000 residentes japoneses y sus familias, enemigos declarados en ese momento. Siendo buen estudiante de arquitectura, el jóven Takei sintió la necesidad de acercarse al mundo del cine. Por esto cambió de universidad y se matriculó en teatro. En sus primeros momentos en la industria, se dedicó a doblar al inglés filmes japoneses de Ciencia Ficción como "Rodan!" y "Rodan Meets Godzilla". En esta etapa aceptó trabajos poco remunerados, sin dejar de intervenir en filmes estudiantiles -uno de ellos fue "Christopher", primero y elemental proyecto de Francis Ford Coppola en la UCLA- . Después de obtener su Master en Interpretación Teatral, Takei debutó en Hollywood en el seno de la Warner Brothers, en el film de Vicent Sherman "Imperio de Titanes" (1960). Antes de emprender el rodaje de "Star Trek", Takei tuvo apariciones en varias series televisivas: "The Alfred Hitchcock Hour" (1964), "The Twilight Zone" (1964) y "Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea" (1965), labores que lo acreditaron ante Gene Roddenberry. Así y todo, George tuvo siempre la impresión que don Gene no tenía un interés real en que "Star Trek" contara con su presencia, impresión que no desapareció durante el rodaje de la serie -de hecho, sigue afirmando el día de hoy que Sulu fue un personaje desaprovechado con descaro-. La relación entre los productores y Takei pasó momentos más delicados en la segunda temporada, cuando según él, descubrió que su personaje no aparecía en ningún episodio, por lo que aceptó trabajar con John Wayne en el film "Green Berets". Para la producción, fue este film el que impidió contar con los aportes del actor. La carrera de Takei dio un viraje brusco tras la cancelación de la serie. Los años setenta vieron al actor de origen nipón compaginar su escaso trabajo de actor con sus inicios en la actividad política. En 1972 fue delegado de la Convención Presidencial Demócrata en Miami Beach; y en 1973 se presentó como candidato en las elecciones para el Consejo de Los Angeles, que perdió por un escaso margen. Su carrera sufrió un duro revés en 1980 cuando se vio obligado a retirar su candidatura a las elecciones de la California State Assembly, al apelar sus competidores a un decreto de la Comisión Federal de Comunicaciones, organismo que regula el funcionamiento de los medios de comunicación en los Estados Unidos, alegando que gracias a la serie, el candidato Takei tenía mucho más tiempo en pantalla que todos sus adversarios. En 1985, como varios otros, se lanzó a la arena literaria y, junto a Robert Asprin, escribió una novela: "Mirror Friend, Mirror Foe", sobre un ninja que viaja por la galaxia empleado como asesino a sueldo. En la actualidad, se dedica a integrar comisiones en asociaciones civiles: Trabajó en la Junta Directiva de la Southern California Rapid Transit Distrit, desde donde impulsó un programa artístico por el cual cada estación de subterraneo de la ciudad tiene un motivo artístico distintivo. Por ello luego integró la American Public Transit Association, de la cual fue vicepresidente. También fue presidente de El Pueblo Park Association y socio fundador de la Friends of Little Tokyo Arts. Finalmente, fue designado por el Presidente Bill Clinton para integrar la Japan-United States Friendship Comission, en la cual participó por dos períodos. Notas: *Mide 1,78 mts. *Su episodio favorito de la Serie Original es "The Naked Time" *Originalmente rechazó el ofrecimiento de protagonizar a Sulu en "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan"; se dice que William Shatner personalmente lo fue a buscar y lo convenció de que participara en la filmación. Apariciones en ST: *'Serie "Star Trek" (1966/1969) - Teniente Hikaru Sulu' *'Serie "Star Trek: The Animated Serie" (1973) - Teniente Hikaru Sulu / Voces Adicionales' *Film "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Teniente Comandante Hikaru Sulu *Film "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" (1982) - Comandante Hikaru Sulu *Film "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" (1984) - Comandante Hikaru Sulu *Film "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" (1986) - Comandante Hikaru Sulu *Film "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" (1989) - Comandante Hikaru Sulu *Film "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" (1991) - Capitán Hikaru Sulu * (145)(1996) - Capitán Hikaru Sulu Otros Trabajos de ST: *VideoJuego "Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced" (1992) - Hikaru Sulu *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Judgment Rites" (1994) - Teniente Hikaru Sulu *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Starfleet Academy" (1997) - Hikaru Sulu *VideoJuego "Starfleet Academy: Chekov's Lost Missions" (1998) - Hikaru Sulu *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Starfleet Command" (1999) - Hikaru Sulu *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Starfleet Command - Volume II: Empires at War" (2000) - Hikaru Sulu *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Shattered Universe" (2003) - Capitán Hikaru Sulu *[[Star Trek: Phase II|Fan Film "Star Trek: New Voyages"]] (2007) - Capitán Hikaru Sulu en ep. World Enough And Time Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "The Twilight Zone" (1964) - "Taro" en ep. "The Encounter" *Serie "Voyage from the Bottom of the Sea" (1965) - "Mayor Chang" en ep. "The Silent Saboteurs" *Serie "Mission: Impossible" (1966) - "Roger Lee" en ep. "The Carriers" *Film "The Green Berets" (1968) - Capitán Nim *Serie "Kung Fu" (1972) - Ep. "King of the Mountain" *Serie "The Six Million Dollar Man" (1974) - "Chin Lang" en ep. "The Coward" *Serie "Jonny Quest" (1986) - Voces Adicionales *Serie "MacGyver" (1986) - "Doctor Shen Wei" en ep. "The Wish Child" *Serie "Miami Vice" (1987) - "Kenneth Togaru" en ep. "By Hooker By Crook" *Serie "The Simpsons" (1991) - "Akira" (voz) en ep. "One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish" *Serie "Spider-Man" (1994) - Wong (voz) / Voces Adicionales *Serie "Kung Fu: The Legend Continues" (1995) - "Coronel Ong" en ep. "The Return of Sing Ling" *Serie "3rd Rock from the Sun" (1996) - "El Mismo" en ep. "Hotel Dick" *Film "Mulan" (1998) - Primer Ancestro (voz) *Serie "Batman Beyond" (1999) - "Señor Fixx" en ep. doble "Rebirth" *Serie "The Simpsons" (1999) - "Anfitrión" (voz) en ep. "Thirty Minutes Over Tokio" *Serie "The Simpsons" (2001) - "Camarero" (voz) en ep. "A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love" *Serie "Futurama" (2002) - "El Mismo / Teniente Hikaru Sulu" en ep. "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" *Telefilm "DC 9/11: Time of Crisis" (2003) - Secretario de Transporte Norman Mineta *Film "Patient 14" (2004) - Doctor Reese Tsai *Film "Mulan II" (2004) - Primer Ancestro (voz) *Serie "Heroes" (2007/2010) - Kaito Nakamura *Film "Futurama: Bender's Game" (2008) - El Mismo *Serie "Star Wars: Clone Wars" (2009) - "Lok Durk" (voz) en ep. "Defenders of Peace" *Serie "The Big Bang Theory" (2010) - "El Mismo" en ep. "The Hot Troll Deviation" *Serie "Supah Ninjas" (2011/2013) - Abuelo *Serie "Hawaii Five-0" (2012/2016) -Tío Choi *Serie "The Simpsons" (2013) - "Chef Sushi" (voz) en ep. "What Animated Women Want" *Serie "The Simpsons" (2016) - "El Mismo" (voz) en ep. "The Burns Cage" *Serie "The Terror" (2019) - "Yamato-san 8 ep. de la 2ª Temp." Reconocimientos: *Estrella en el Hollywood Walk of Fame, 1986. Fuentes: *Libro "La Biblia Trekkie" - Ramón de España, Jordi Sánchez, Sergi Sánchez y Antonio Trashorras - Biblioteca Dr. Vértigo - Ed. Glenat - España - 1995 Enlaces Externos * *Página Web Oficial * * Takei, George de:George Takei en:George Takei eo:George Takei fr:George Takei nl:George Takei pl:George Takei